


My Angel

by MikiMaki



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Book 6: Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Harry Potter is Obsessed with Draco Malfoy, Harry Potter is a Good Boyfriend, Hurt Draco Malfoy, M/M, What-If
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-14
Updated: 2020-04-14
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:21:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23650741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MikiMaki/pseuds/MikiMaki
Summary: Sei sempre stato bellissimo. Lo ho sempre pensato, sin dalla prima volta che ti ho visto ed eri solo uno smilzo undicenne che tentava disperatamente di essere tutto ciò che i suoi genitori desideravano che fosse; ma lo leggevo nei tuoi occhi che non eri felice, che quello non eri tu.Piccola rivisitazione in chiave Drarry della scena del Sectumsempra.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	My Angel

Sei sempre stato bellissimo. Lo ho sempre pensato, sin dalla prima volta che ti ho visto ed eri solo uno smilzo undicenne che tentava disperatamente di essere tutto ciò che i suoi genitori desideravano che fosse; ma lo leggevo nei tuoi occhi che non eri felice, che quello non eri tu. Per me eri come un angelo intrappolato nella parte del demonio. Eri la cosa più bella che avessi mai visto, continuavo a guardarti di nascosto, ovunque ci trovassimo; ti insinuavi nei miei pensieri in ogni momento, mentre cercavo di concentrarmi a lezione o mentre ridevo con i miei amici, eri sempre lì. Tutte le notti prendevi possesso dei miei sogni e io immaginavo di poter stringere le tue pallide mani affusolate nelle mie, sfiorare la perfezione del tuo viso, baciare quelle labbra sottili. Non riuscendo ad averti, ho tramutato tutto il mio amore in disprezzo, mi sono convinto di odiarti e che tu odiassi me; era la maschera che indossavo ogni giorno, dietro la quale mi proteggevo per evitare che la tua indifferenza mi ferisse. Ma adesso sono così stanco, Draco, sono sfinito; ne ho passate tante, troppe, per poter ancora fare finta di nulla, e leggo nel tuo sguardo una disperazione profonda, che tende i tuoi bei lineamenti rendendoli ancor più affilati. Perchè ci stiamo facendo male da così tanti anni? Non sarebbe più facile e bello dare un taglio a tutto questo ed essere ciò che veramente desideriamo essere?  
Quel giorno, nella sala grande ti ho visto al culmine dello sconforto, come se in qualche modo avessi toccato il fondo e non vedessi alcuna speranza di tornare a vedere la luce. E io non ce l'ho fatta più Draco, volevo venire da te, dirti qualcosa, cercare di aiutarti, ma tu sei fuggito, quasi spaventato che volessi ferirti ancora. Ti ho inseguito; ho seguito il mio angelo fino al bagno del secondo piano e ciò che ho visto mi ha spezzato il cuore. Eri piegato sul lavandino, arpionato ad esso con entrambe le mani come se non potessi più reggerti sotto il peso di ciò che ti porti dentro, il viso, il tuo bellissimo viso che tante volte avevo ammirato di nascosto, solcato dalle lacrime, distorto dalla disperazione; in quel momento, amore mio, nel vederti in quello stato ho odiato ferocemente chiunque ti stesse causando tutto ciò, cercando di offuscare le tue fattezze angeliche con un dolore profondo. Il mio unico desiderio era quello di stringerti a me, asciugare le tue lacrime, quindi ti sono venuto incontro chiamando il tuo nome per la prima volta nella mia vita ad alta voce; ti sei voltato verso di me, e la tua espressione spaventata mi ha ferito, so che temevi forse ti avrei attaccato, ti avrei causato ancora più sofferenza: ma non potrei mai farti del male, perchè sarebbe come ferire me stesso, e io voglio solo vederti felice. Mi sono avvicinato, “Non voglio farti nulla, lo giuro” , ti ho afferrato delicatamente per un braccio mentre tu sembravi quasi stupito e ti ritraevi leggermente. “Stai tranquillo.”, ho tentato di rassicurarti e piano piano ho visto qualcosa cambiare nei tuoi occhi grigi così luminosi, hai smesso di opporti a me, hai lasciato piano piano che io ti avvicinassi e ti stringessi al mio petto; in quel momento ho capito che anche tu provavi i miei stessi sentimenti, e che eri stanco di indossare la tua maschera tutti i giorni. Ci siamo ritrovati stretti l'uno all'altro, in quel bagno squallido e deserto, due vecchi nemici uniti in questo nuovo vincolo, a cercare di rimettere insieme i pezzi andati a perdersi negli anni; dopo qualche istante eravamo seduti sul pavimento umido, ancora abbracciati, mentre tu soffocavi i singhiozzi sulla mia spalla e io accarezzavo i tuoi capelli. Dio, Draco, quante volte ho immaginato di poterlo fare nei miei sogni, è come sfiorare la seta più pura che sia mai stata creata, è come annegare nel tuo aroma speziato.   
“Shh, va tutto bene, sono qui con te.” ti sussurro piano all'orecchio mentre continui a piangere.   
Lasci andare un mormorio spezzato “N-non andartene, ti prego.”  
Ti stringo ancora più forte a me “Non ti lascio solo, non andrò da nessuna parte, non più. Voglio solo che tu stia bene.”. Alzi la testa, il tuo bel viso solcato dalle lacrime, e mi guardi come non mi avevi mai guardato, come se mi vedessi davvero per la prima volta; afferri la mia mano convulsamente, come se fosse la tua ancora di salvezza.  
“Harry...”   
“Draco...”  
Rimaniamo così a guardarci e io mi perdo nel grigio dei tuoi occhi. E io ti giuro, mio angelo, non ho mai visto nulla che fosse più bello di te in questo momento in cui finalmente mi vedi per quello che sono.

**Author's Note:**

> Grazie per aver letto questa brevissima ff, spero sia stata di vostro gradimento!  
> Se avete tempo mi farebbe piacere sapere cosa ne pensate, sentitevi liberi di lasciare un commento <3


End file.
